THE BOOKWORM SERIES
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: First Series: "That Bookworm as Mine?" / "Namja yang selama tiga tahun kulihat hanya berkutat dengan buku itu menjadi pacarku? Tck, maaf saja. That's not my style." Ucap Cho Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada dan tersenyum sinis. Angkuh. / Troblesome!Kyu and Bookworm!Min / KyuMin! / OS! / Rated T-plus! / DLDR! / RnR only if u want to, okay? :) /


**.**

**o0o**

**A KyuMin FanFiction**

**o0o**

**.**

**THE BOOKWORM SERIES:**

"**That Bookworm As Mine?"**

**by.**

**Marcent Cho**

**.**

**Cho KyuHyun and Lee SungMin**

**Super Junior's Members (13+5)**

**Cast(s) © GOD**

**Story © MINE**

**Rating T-plus**

**[!] BoysLove-YAOI ,, Troublesome!Kyu and Bookworm!Min ,, Mainstream!Plot**

**[!] Typo(s) ,, No Regular Editing ,, Too Much EY(T)D ,, etc. m(_ _)m *bow**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**First Series**

**ONESHOOT**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

—_**SJEnt High School**_

**In One Morning**

**.**

Empat orang _namja_ berperawakan tampan tampak berjalan dengan angkuh, mereka yang kerap kali disebut 'F4 yang menjadi nyata' terlihat acuh saat puluhan pasang mata memandang mereka tanpa henti. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan terlihat pula beberapa yang mendadak pingsan saat diberi kedipan oleh salah seorang diantara keempat _namja_ itu, ataupun saat diberikan _flying kiss_ oleh salah satu dari mereka. Sedangkan dua orang sisanya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tebar pesona dengan para murid disana.

"Oh, itu dia si kutubuku di sekolah ini!" _namja_ penggemar ikan nemo terlihat tersenyum lebar sembari telunjuknya mengarah pada salah satu _spot_ di ujung lorong.

Ketiga temannya langsung mengarah pada tempat yang ditunjuk _namja Fishy_ tersebut.

"Huaww~ ia sedang berbicara dengan _namja_-mu, Siwon-_ah_." _Namja_ dengan surai merah mencolok menyenggol lengan _namja_ lain disampingnya.

"Memang kenapa kalau ia berbicara dengan Bummie, Mi?" _namja_ dengan wajah mendekati sempurna itu hanya bisa menukikan alisnya bingung. "Mereka kan memang satu kelas. Apa yang salah?"

"Yah, kita kan hanya takut Bummie-mu akan tertular virus penyendiri _namja introvert_ macam si kutubuku itu." si _Fishy_ mengindikan bahunya sambil tersenyum konyol, ia pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah _namja_ berambut sedikit ikal disampingnya. "Dan kau, tidak memberinya 'kejutan' seperti biasanya, hem?"

_Namja_ ikal yang ditanyai dengan cepat menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Menurutmu,_ hyung_?"

_Namja_ 'bak model disana hanya bisa menyerngit, ia menepuk pundak _namja_ paling muda diantara mereka. "Bisakah kau hentikan tindakanmu itu? Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya?"

_Namja_ dengan rambut coklat _auburn_ menoleh pada _namja_ yang menepuk pundaknya itu, "Kasihan? Tidakkah kau merasa ini sangat menyenangkan, _MaSi hyung_?" senyum miringnya masih tersemat kala ia melepaskan tangan dipundaknya itu.

"Sudah, kau diam saja Wonwon. Biarkan _magnae_ ini menyenangkan hatinya sendiri, tenang saja, kesenangannya tidak akan berdampak pada Bummie~" _namja_ paling tinggi diantara mereka menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang, merasa sedikit malas sekaligus bersemangat saat 'kegiatan rutin' si magnae akan dilakukan sebentar lagi.

_Benar saja,_

_Namja_ dengan gelar _Evil-King_ diantara mereka berempat langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang memegang sebotol air minuman. Ia menghampiri _yeoja_ itu, bahkan tanpa permisi langsung merebut botol air dari tangan _yeoja_ tersebut. _Dan yeoja itu?_ jangan ditanya, bukannya kesal, ia malah menutup mulutnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Jari-jari tangannya 'disentuh' oleh salah satu _namja_ tertampan di sekolahnya, mungkin setelah ini ia tidak akan mencuci tangan kanannya sampai minggu depan.

.

.

Tap tap tap.

.

Dengan sebotol air ditangannya, _namja_ bersurai ikal auburn itu berjalan menuju ke arah dua orang _namja_ yang sedang asik berbincang. Ia acuhkan seluruh pasang mata yang bahkan terang-terangan membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Itu pemandangan biasa, dan terlalu rendah baginya untuk menatap balik seluruh pasang mata yang memandang kagum akan ketampanannya.

_Namja_ itu pun sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, dan…

.

Currrrrr…

.

Air bening dari botol plastik itu mengalir dengan lancar dikepala _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya. _Namja_ yang sedang membuka mulutnya karena hendak berbicara itu, hanya bisa mengerjapkkan matanya saat seluruh kepala bahkan setengah tubuh bagian atasnya kini sudah basah secara sempurna.

"Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Cho Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya semakin dalam, sinis.

"Maaf, Bummie _hyung_, aku tidak sengaja."

"_Mwo_?!"

Bummie, atau Kim Kibum, menoleh pada ketiga _namja_ lain yang mulai mendekati mereka. Retinanya menatap sengit pada _namjachingu_-nya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, ia seolah menuntut penjelasan pada _namja_-nya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

Trak.

.

_Namja_ ikal auburn itu membuang botol plastiknya kesembarang arah,

"_Kajja_." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah '_namja_ basah kuyup' yang berada di depannya. Ia langsung menoleh pada ketiga temannya, dan berjalan ke arah ruang kelasnya yang hanya berjarak tiga kelas dari tempat itu.

Selepas keempat _namja_ itu pergi, Kibum langsung mengambil saputangan di sakunya dan segera mengelap wajah _namja_ yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa teman _namjachingu_-nya itu selalu mengganggu _namja_ berkacama-mata ini. Melabeli _namja_ ini dengan sebutan '**kutubuku**', mengacak lokernya, mencoret mejanya, bahkan terkadang menggantung baju olahraga _namja_ ini di pohon halaman belakang sekolah. Sungguh kekanakan. Sudah berulang-kali ia melancarkan aksi protes pada _namjachingu_-nya perihal kelakuan temannya itu, namun apa mau dikata, posisi besar Ayah _namja_ ikal itu membuat_ namjachingu_-nya hanya sanggup meladeni protesan Kim Kibum dengan gelengan pasrah.

_Memberi nasihat?_ Tidak akan mempan!

"Min-_ah_.. _gwaenchana_?" Kibum menatap kasihan pada _namja_ yang kini sedang melepas kacamata-nya dan mengelap wajahnya dengan perlahan.

Kejadian seperti itu tidak sekali dua kali terjadi, tapi hampir setiap hari. Catat, **SETIAP HARI**. Pelaku dan korbannya tetap sama, tak berubah. Tetap si Pembuat Onar Cho Kyuhyun, dan si Kutu Buku Lee Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchana_, Bummie. Hanya basah saja, tidak lebih, nanti juga akan kering sendiri. Hehe…" _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu tertawa pelan.

Bahkan setelah di-_bully_ pun ia masih bisa tertawa? Batin Kibum.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, lalu bergumam pelan.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi temannya ya?"

Dan perkataan Lee Sungmin sukses membuat Kim Kibum terdiam.

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**School's Break – Pkl. 12:10 KST**

**.**

_Namja_ bernama lengkap Lee Donghae membelalakan matanya dengan lebar,

"_MWO_? Ka-kau… menolak Tiffany? Menolak _yeoja_ paling cantik di sekolah ini?"

Yang diteriaki hanya memandang _hyung_ penggemar ikan nemo itu dengan malas.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyu! Bahkan kemarin kau menolak Yang Yeosob, junior paling manis di angkatan kelas satu! Ada apa denganmu 'bung? Kukira kau menolak _namja_ itu karena kau lebih tertarik dengan _yeoja_, tapi apa ini? Sekarang kau juga menolak seorang _yeoja_?!" kali ini _namja_ keturunan China, ZhouMi, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Entah ia menggelengkan kepala karena merasa takjub, atau merasa tindakan Kyuhyun adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar.

Kyuhyun mendecih,

"Kalian berisik sekali." Ia mengelus telinganya yang menjadi korban setiap pertanyaan _absurd_ mereka. "Kau, kalau kau mau dengan _yeoja_ blasteran itu, kau ambil saja sana! Dan kau, koala merah, kalau kau mau dengan _namja_ cerewet itu, silakan kau miliki sesuka hatimu!"

"_Andwae_! Aku masih memiliki Hyukkie/Mochi!" kedua _namja_ berbeda tinggi itu berteriak secara bersamaan.

Teriakan mereka berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan. _BERISIK!_ Batinnya mendumal.

Sementara _namja_ yang sejak tadi diam melihat pembicaraan ketiga temannya, kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya, "Benar juga, apa kau tidak berniat memiliki seorang pacar, Kyu?"

Choi Siwon menyerngitkan sebelah alisnya. Ini memang membingungkan, ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun memiliki pacar sejak dulu. _Namja_ ikal itu memang kerap kali menggandeng _yeoja_ atau _namja_ di setiap kesempatan, namun tak satu pun dari mereka adalah pacarnya yang sesungguhnya. _Hanya untuk bersenang-senang_, alasan itulah selalu diberikan oleh Cho Kyuhyun saat ditanya tentang siapa orang yang sedang bersamanya itu.

"Bahkan kau juga menanyakan itu, _hyung_. Bisakah kalian biarkan aku bermain-main dulu?" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar.

"_Ya_ bocah, kau pikir kau hidup hanya untuk bermain-main hah? Sana cari pacar, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari sekedar bermain!"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya,

"Tenang saja, aku ingin memiliki pacar sekarang pun pasti bisa ku dapatkan dengan mudah. Sekali aku menunjuk salah satu dari mereka yang menatap kesini untuk menjadi pacarku," ia melirik pada seluruh pasang mata yang memandangnya, "Dalam sedetik, orang itu pasti akan bersedia kumiliki dengan senang hati. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya pun pasti akan ia berikan padaku."

_Sombong._

Yah, ketiga temannya itu memang sudah tahu perihal sifat buruk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun apa mau dikata, perkataan sombongnya itu memang benar. Mereka berani jamin seratus atau bahkan seribu persen, ucapan Kyuhyun barusan akan menjadi nyata seandainya benar-benar terjadi.

ZhouMi menjentikan jarinya secara tiba-tiba,

"Hey, Kyu, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menjadi pacar si Lee Sungmin itu? Aku yakin itu akan sangat menarik! Hitung-hitung pengalaman memacari seorang kutubuku! Hahaha~"

"_Namja_ yang selama tiga tahun kulihat hanya berkutat dengan buku itu menjadi pacarku? Tck, maaf saja. That's not my style." Ucap Cho Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada dan tersenyum sinis. Angkuh.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja~" Donghae tersenyum lebar, "Kata Hyukkie, ia kadang melihat si kutubuku itu melepas kacamatanya, dan ia bilang Lee Sungmin terlihat jauh sangat berbeda tanpa kacamata tebal dikedua matanya."

"Lalu? Apa itu masalah buatku?" Kembali Kyuhyun memandang malas kedua _hyung_ yang selalu membuat bising telinganya.

"Kau tidak asik ah, Kyu!"

"Terserah."

"Ya, dasar _magnae_!"

"Hei, sudah, biarkan saja Kyuhyun memilih pacarnya sendiri."

Seperti biasa, pembicaraan mereka selalu diwarnai dengan adu argumen antara tim Donghae-ZhouMi dan _magnae_ Kyuhyun, yang pada akhirnya akan diselesaikan dengan si bijak Siwon. Selalu begitu sampai akhirnya istirahat berakhir, dan mereka kembali ke kelas.

_Pertemanan yang aneh -_-_

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

TAP TAP TAP!

TAP TAP!

.

Kyuhyun merengut kesal saat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang UKS. Ia tidak sanggup lagi mendengar si botak Ahn _seonsaengnim_ menjelaskan ceramah panjangnya mengenai sejarah Jeoson, entah sudah keberapa kalinya guru tanpa rambut itu menjelaskan materi yang sama selama ia masuk. Memang sejarah Korea hanya itu saja?! _Argh! Memikirkan guru botak itu saja sudah membuatnya kesal!_ Memiliki orangtua berpengaruh besar di sekolah menjadi suatu keutungan baginya. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, ia langsung keluar kelas dalam diam. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani untuk memarahi tindakan semena-menanya itu.

_He's aristocrat as usual, man._

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**At Infirmary Room – Pkl. 13:50 KST**

**.**

Tidak ada orang.

Itu lah yang ada dikepalanya saat tak dilihatnya seorang pun di ruangan serba putih itu. Mungkin Park _seonsaengnim_, guru kesehatan, sedang ada urusan. _Baguslah, aku jadi bisa tenang berada disini…_ batin Kyuhyun sembari menutup pintu geser dibelakangnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_?"

.

_Hah?_

.

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap asal suara yang memanggilnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun menyerngit samar, sebelum akhirnya mendecih kesal. "Kau kira ruangan ini milikmu, lalu aku tidak boleh datang kesini, begitu?"

_Namja_ yang diteriaki segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "_Ani_, bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku terkejut. Bukankah sekarang masih jam pelajaran, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Bertanyalah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau juga, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. _Kenapa diantara ratusan murid, harus orang ini yang ia temui sekarang?_

_Namja_ didepan Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, "Ah, aku.. aku memang petugas UKS. Park _seonsaengnim_ memintaku berjaga sampai jam pulang, ia harus pulang sekarang karena anaknya sedang sakit. Makanya aku—"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah apa katamu saja. Aku juga tidak akan peduli." Kyuhyun memotong perkataan _namja_ berkacamata didepannya dengan menjetikan jari kanannya.

_Namja_ berkacamata, Lee Sungmin, menelan salivanya berat. "Lalu, apa kau akan ada disini sampai jam pulang sekolah?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau melarangku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sinis.

"_Aniya_, bukan begitu, tapi—"

"Bisakah kau diam, kutubuku?! Aku malas mendengar ocehanmu!"

.

Glek.

.

Sungmin pun terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Cih, kenapa harus kau yang kutemui disini?!" Kyuhyun menyuarakan kekesalannya, tak ia pedulikan jika perkataannya itu menyakiti namja yang kini meremas pelan ujung seragamnya.

Suasana mendadak hening, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh pada namja yang masih betah menundukan kepalanya,

"Oh, seragammu sudah kering. Sayang sekali, padahal akan lebih seru melihatmu menggigil sampai pulang sekolah nanti." Kyuhyun bertanya angkuh. Ia tertawa sinis melihat namja didepannya itu semakin menundukan kepalanya. "Kau tidak bisa berbicara, hey, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit, bibirnya sedikit bergetar, seperti ingin menyuarakan pertanyaannya tadi pagi.

.

.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu, Cho Kyuhyun ssi?"

.

Pertanyaan yang terucap itu membuat tawa sinis Kyuhyun menghilang, sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi senyum angkuh.

"Mwo? Temanku? Kau ingin menjadi temanku? Kenapa? Supaya aku berhenti mengerjaimu, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku merasa kasihan padamu, makanya kau ingin menjadi temanku?"

Sungmin semakin menggeleng cepat, "Aniya.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar,

.

.

Kau yang meminta ini, kutubuku.

.

.

"Baik, aku mau jadi temanmu."

Sungmin membelalak senang, "Benarkah?"

"Tapi sebelum itu,"

.

.

.

"Kau harus tahu dulu apa syarat untuk menjadi temanku, Lee Sungmin."

.

"Eh?"

Sungmin menatap bingung pada namja tampan yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya dengan 'syarat berteman' yang tadi namja tampan ini ucapkan? Ditengah kebingungannya, Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Selamat menjadi temanku, kutubuku."

.

Chup!

.

DEG!

.

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya saat sepasang benda kenyal mendarat mulus diujung bibirnya. Belum sempat Sungmin bersuara, sepasang 'benda lunak' kini terasa dibibir bagian bawahnya. Mengelus pelan salah satu daerah yang terasa sensitif baginya tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu."

Perintah tiba-tiba itu terdengar oleh gendang telinga Sungmin. Dan sebelum ia bisa merespon apa-apa, benda lunak yang tadi sempat berada dibawah bibirnya kini memaksa memasuki mulutnya,

"Ngh.. Kyuh ssi…nghh?" Sungmin kesulitan berbicara saat mulutnya kini sudah tersumpal oleh sesuatu yang basah.

Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya sedikit. Jaraknya dengan namja dihadapannya hanya berkisar dua senti,

"Kau bilang mau jadi temanku, kalau begitu terima saja 'syarat' ini, Lee Sungmin."

Sedetik setelah Kyuhyun berucap begitu, benda lunak berwujud bibir tebal milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun, kini kembali menubruk sepasang bibir sewarna peach milik Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin bulat-bulat, bahkan langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat milik namja itu. ia mengecapnya secara perlahan, sebelum akhirnya ia hisap bergantian antar bibir atas dan bawah sedikit agak keras,

"Nghh! Kyuhh…" Sungmin berjengit saat sensasi aneh terasa di perutnya. Sedikit… menyenangkan.

.

Cpk!

.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kembali wajahnya, benda tebal yang menjadi pembatas wajah mereka berdua terasa sangat mengganggu. Kacamata Sungmin. ia pun menggerakan tangannya untuk melepas benda hitam berlensa minus milik namja mungil itu. Lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah, membuat Sungmin mengerjap kaget dengan mata yang terbuka separuh.

"K-kacamata-ku? Aku-aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa itu."

Namja aristokrat didepan Sungmin memandang intens wajah si 'kutubuku' yang saat ini sedang sedikit menyerngit dengan kedua bibirnya yang terbuka separuh,

.

"…_ia bilang kutubuku itu terlihat jauh sangat berbeda tanpa kacamata tebal dikedua matanya."_

.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Kelebatan perkataan Donghae teringat dipikirannya.

Ini bukan hanya berbeda, tapi…

.

.

.

Manis.

.

.

DEG!

.

"Ngh!"

Sungmin kembali menyerngit saat tanpa aba-aba bibir tebal yang tadi menempel dibibirnya, kembali menubruk bibir tipisnya. Bahkan kali ini bibir yang merekat dimulutnya bererak dengan cepat dan sedikit menuntut, lidah basah milik 'lawannya' pun tanpa persiapan langsung memasuki gua hangatnya. Merengsak masuk dan mengitari seluruh sudut mulutnya.

.

Cpk cpk cpk.

.

Suara kecapan antar bibir dapat mereka dengarkan digendang telinga mereka masing-masing. Jujur, suara itu terdengar sangat sensual dan… membuat salah satu diantara mereka semakin bernapsu mengerjai bibir didepannya.

Sial.. ternyata bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang manis, kenapa bibirnya juga bisa semakin terasa manis dan lembut jika semakin ku hisap? Batin namja berwajah tampan disana.

"Ngahh! Ahh! Kyuhhss…nggh!"

SHIT! Suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat sexy!

Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menghisap dalam-dalam bibir sewarna pink alami milik Lee Sungmin, bahkan kini kedua tangannya sudah merengkuh tubuh mungil namja itu. ia melingkarkan kedua tangan namja kutubuku itu ke atas lehernya, dan disambut dengan cepat oleh namja tersebut. Sepuluh jari tangan Sungmin langsung menjambak halus rambut ikal auburn milik Kyuhyun, seolah menopang tubuhnya yang kian lemas seiring semakin cepatnya pergerakan bibir panas Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Sungmin yakin bibirnya saat ini pasti sudah sedikit membengkak.

Kedua namja berbeda karakter itu sesungguhnya ingin menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat ini, tapi rasanya sungguh sayang untuk menolak kenikmatan yang semakin memasuki hasrat tubuh mereka.

"Ngh! Ngghh… nggh! Ahsss…"

"Cpk. Cpk.. enggg…"

"Hengg… hsss.. ngh! Cpk!"

Suara mereka berdua semakin beradu saat tangan-tangan mereka bergerak tak tentu arah di tubuh masing-masing pasangannya. Pergerakan keduanya semakin membuat jarak dantara mereka menghilang, tubuh kedua namja itu hanya dipisahkan oleh seragam yang mereka kenakan saat ini.

Kalau tidak ingat dengan kebutuhan oksigen, sejujurnya Sungmin masih ingin merasakan ciuman dari namja tampan yang selalu mem-bully-nya itu. Namun apa mau dikata, ia masih ingin hidup..

"Ngh… K-kyuhhn…" Sungmin mendorong perlahan kedua pundak lebar namja tinggi itu, bermaksud menyuarakan keterbatasan oksigennya yang semakin menipis.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sediki, namun wajahnya masih menempel dengan wajah Sungmin. Bahkan bibirnya masih mengecup-ngecup pelan bibir yang kini berwarna pekat itu. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah, paling tidak 'paksaan' Kyuhyun saat ini membuatnya melayang juga. Dan ia menikmatinya. Sangat menikmatinya.

"Kyuhn—"

.

Cup.

Cup.

Cup.

.

"Kyuhn-ah…"

.

Cup cup.

Cup.

.

Tak sedetik pun Sungmin dibiarkan untuk berbicara. Kyuhyun selalu mengecup bibir Sungmin saat namja itu mencoba membuka suaranya, ia tidak rela meninggalkan bibir manis milik namja kutubuku ini. Sungguh, rasanya sungguh manis dan menggiurkan. Bibirnya semanis wajahnya.

.

Hap!

.

Sungmin menutup mulut Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu kembali berniat mengecup bibir bengkaknya, jadilah bibir Kyuhyun harus menyentuh telapak tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat rasa lembut milik bibir namja mungil itu, berganti menjadi rasa lembut telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku bicara dulu, Kyu~" Sungmin mem-pout-kan bibir berbentuk M-nya.

Oow! Bahkan kini Lee 'kutubuku' Sungmin pun sudah mulai berani ber-aegyo didepan Cho Kyuhyun~

Kyuhyun memandang sayu wajah manis Sungmin yang kini semakin terlihat imut dengan bibir yang maju setengah senti. Ugh! Demi Tuhan, ia masih ingin mencium bibir menggemaskan itu dalam-dalam! Tangan Kyuhyun pun menggapai kedua telapak tangan Sungmin didepan bibirnya, menggenggamnya dengan halus dan tanpa pemberitahuan langsung memasukan jari tengah tangan kanan milik Sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Menghasilkan kerjapan kaget dari si namja manis. Sensasi lidah basah Kyuhyun yang mengitari jarinya terasa geli, membuat perutnya seperti diaduk dari dalam.

"Ngh! Kyuhh~"

.

Plop.

.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jari tengah di mulutnya, dan memandangi jari halus Sungmin yang berselimut saliva-nya dengan puas,

"Baik, sekarang bicaralah."

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, dicium oleh Kyuhyun membuat napasnya cepat habis. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup mampu berbicara, Sungmin pun membuka matanya pelan, kedua mata bulatnya agak menyipit memandang objek didepannya. Ia memang tidak mampu melihat jelas tanpa kacamata miopi miliknya. Kacamata tebal yang tadi dibuang sembarangan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku… sudah jadi temanmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam,

.

.

.

Sebelum sudut bibirnya menarik senyum miring.

.

"Ne."

Kembali tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun menubrukan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis milik si namja kutubuku. Kecapannya semakin bertambah ganas ketika untuk kali ini Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang hati, bahkan secara amatir membalas ciumannya pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lebih dari itu Lee Sungmin…

—kau milikku.

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

** -EPILOGUE.o0o**

**.**

—**SJEnt High School**

**Next Morning**

**.**

Ketiga namja tampan itu terlihat menyerngitkan kedua alisnya. Sejak tadi pagi ada yang aneh dengan magnae mereka—eh, ani, ani! Tapi sejak kemarin magnae mereka bertingkah diluar kebiasaannya! Mendadak namja berwajah angkuh itu kerap kali tersenyum pada setiap orang yang menyapanya, bahkan berkata sopan pada mereka bertiga. Mungkin bagi para penggemarnya itu adalah suatu keuntungan dan kebahagiaan, tapi untuk tiga teman si magnae Cho?

.

Oh! Rasanya seperti neraka turun ke bumi!

.

.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Siwon, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Namun lagi dan lagi,

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa, Siwon hyung."

Hanya jawaban SOPAN dan SENYUM SIMPUL itu lah yang mereka dapat.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu spot di ujung lorong, matanya menangkap seorang namja berkacamata yang sedang mengobrol dengan yeoja berambut hitam panjang.

"Oh! Lihat itu, Kyu! Namja kutubuku itu akhirnya mau keluar dari zona penyendirinya, bahkan kini ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja cantik~"

ZhouMi menyerngitkan keningnya, "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat yeoja itu, siapa dia?"

"Ah!" Siwon menjentikan jarinya, "Itu murid baru di kelas Bummie, kalau tidak salah namanya Seo Joo-hyun, atau semacamnya. Murid itu baru datang dari Jepang tadi pagi."

.

.

TAP TAP TAP!

TAP TAP TAP!

TAP TAP TAP!

.

Tanpa peringatan, langkah kaki Cho Kyuhyun langsung terdengar menggema kasar ditelinga ketiga namja tampan tersebut. Sedikit-banyak mereka merasa tidak tega jika Kyuhyunberencana melakukan 'kegiatan rutin' namja Cho itu pada si kutubuku, namun disisi lain mereka juga agak lega karena akhirnya Kyuhyun 'kembali' menjadi dirinya yang suka mem-bully namja berkacamata itu.

Saat Kyuhyun sampai disamping Lee Sungmin, namja berwajah aristokrat tersebut langsung menarik lengan kecil si namja mungil. Dan—

.

Chup!

.

Tanpa malu, namja bertinggi lebih dari 180 senti itu langsung mencium bibir Lee Sungmin didepan seluruh murid. Ingat, DI-DEPAN-SELURUH-MURID! Hanya sepuluh detik, sebelum Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman 'sepihak'nya.

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya dari wajah terbengong Sungmin, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah seluruh murid disana. Ia tatap para murid disana dengan kedua mata yang berkilat tajam,

"Ingat baik-baik, Lee Sungmin adalah MILIKKU! Dan siapa pun yang berani mendekatinya tanpa seizin-ku, kalian akan rasakan akibatnya ditanganku!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya ke arah yeoja yang tadi sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin-NYA,

"Termasuk dirimu, yeoja sok cantik!"

Selesai mengumumkan hak kepemilikan Lee Sungmin seenaknya, termasuk melabeli 'sok cantik' sesuka hati pada yeoja yang baru ditemuinya, Kyuhyun pun menggandeng tangan Sungmin menjauhi daerah yang mendadak sepi sejak tigapuluh detik yang lalu.

Mereka berdua pun menghilang dari pandangan seluruh murid disana. Entah Cho Kyuhyun membawa pergi Lee Sungmin kemana.

Dan reaksi seluruh pasang mata selanjutnya?

Jangan ditanya… kalau bisa, mungkin dagu mereka sudah akan jatuh ke lantai saking lebarnya mereka membuka mulut.

.

.

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAU HARUS JELASKAN PADA KAMI, MAGNAE!"

Teriakan duo Donghae-ZhouMi mengawali peristiwa paling menghebohkan yang terjadi pagi itu.

Sedangkan Siwon.. setelah mampu menguasai rasa terkejutnya, ia menggeleng pelan. Dalam hati ia berdoa atas keselamatan Lee Sungmin. Karena sekali namja magnae itu memutuskan hak milik terhadap benda, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan benda 'miliknya' di sentuh oleh orang selain dirinya. Kalau pada benda saja ia seperti itu, bagaimana kalau ia memutuskan hak milik pada seseorang?

Satu kesimpulan,

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang sangat posesif…

.

.

Poor Sungminie~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**THE END**

**o0o**

**.**

**A/N ::**

**.**

Kyaaaaaaaa aku lagi suka banget genre kayak begini~ kemarin tiba-tiba aku mimpiin Minnie dengan mode kutubuku, sebelum akhirnya aku dibangunin buat sahur -_- #curcolceritanya# dan akhirnya aku kembangin di FF, but well, tetep aja ngedatengin si Arogan-Kyu xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Aku cuma buat dua seri doang, Bookworm!Min sama Bookworm!Kyu mode.. tapi untuk Bookworm!Kyu, si Min gak kubuat troublesome kok, he still innocent as always~ kkkkkkkkkkk! XD XD

Yey~ though too mainstream but hope u like this fanfic, JOYer ^^

HAPPY FASTING DAY FOR EVERYONE WHO CELEBRATE IT! /(^x^)\ *bunny-smile*

**.**

**.**

Jja, want to give me a **R-E-V-I-E-W**? ^O^/


End file.
